huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jishwa Kara
Jishwa Kara was the merged tribe from Survivor: Japan. With a huge numbers advantage from the Heiwa Alliance, the Brains and some of the Intruders were picked off early on. However, the rise of one intruder's strategy led to a plethora of blindsides until she was deemed too threatening and voted out before the Final Tribal Council. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Aaron, an outspoken gay model from Survivor: Guatemala whose short height and good looks has landed him in aftershave and underwear campaigns. *Alexys, the youngest castaway from Survivor: Worlds Apart who shows how beauty is also on the inside. *Austin, a body confident gay television personality from Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Dimitri, the hipster from Survivor: Borneo who is not only physically gifted but a charmer. *Dion, a strong player originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who is also too nice a player to take to the end. *Dustin, a circus performer who can juggle, sing and walk on stilts. *Harriet, the cook of a local 'caff' originally from Survivor: Guatemala who proves that there's more than just book smarts in the world. *Igor, an aspiring tattoo artist and part-time musician with his rock band. *Jessica, an intelligent and hardworking woman who was the youngest person to graduate from her school. *Peighton, a young and adventurous woman, originally from Survivor: Panama. *Quentin a once shy young teen from Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Marquesas who has since finished college and has a degree in criminology. *Vikki, a bilingual and well travelled woman who also cooks and surfs during her spare time. Tribe History On Day 24, the three post-switch tribes, Jishin, Heiwa and Chikara merged into one known as the Jishwa Kara tribe. The Heiwa Alliance, that was from the Beauty tribe included Alexys, Peighton, Dimitri, Austin and Aaron banded together and invited, Dion, who was left alone when his Brawn members were all previously voted out. On the other side of the camp, the four intruders kept their bonds with each other and left Harriet and Quentin on the bottom of the tribe. The female intruders appeared closer with each other than the males, who kept to themselves. At the first tribal council, the Brain pair voted for Peighton, the Intruders voted for Dion but the remaining Heiwa Alliance sent home Harriet. With Quentin having no alliance, he started to align with the Intruders. He and Jessica voted for Dion whilst Jessica's fellow intruders voted for Jessica because they felt she was too untrustworthy. However, the Heiwa Alliance continued to dominate and stay united, leading to Quentin's elimination. On the same night as Quentin being voted out, the tribe had to send someone else home in a spontaneous Double Tribal Council twist. The Intruders did not trust each other anymore, meaning that they turned on themselves at tribal council. Vikki, Jessica and Dimitri voted for Dustin, Igor, Dion and Dustin voted for Jessica but the Heiwa Alliance members sent home Vikki. The three Intruders tried to remained close together and promised to vote with each other. The trio also brought Dimitri along, telling him to vote with them for Dion because Dimitri didn't really trust him. However, the rest of the Heiwa group sent home Dustin and painted a huge target on Dimitri's back. The Heiwa Alliance continued to hold power and wanted to get rid of Igor next. However, he and Jessica soon realised this and played a Hidden Immunity Idol to prevent any votes against him. With the only two votes that counted, Aaron was the next person voted out. Jessica knew that she or Igor would be the next person voted out and tried to plea with Alexys and Jessica to be saved. They were open to hearing her plans and were told she could dictate who went home to build trust. At tribal council, the boys, who had a majority, voted for Peighton. Once again, an idol was played, saving Peighton, and with the next highest votes, Dion was made the next member of the jury. With the Heiwa Alliance and Intruder Alliance both no longer trusting each other, the remaining six castaways split by gender. The men voted for Alexys and the women voted for Austin at the next tribal council. However, the third and final idol of the season was played, negating all votes against Alexys and sending Austin home. Now that Jessica felt the girls had helped her enough, she aligned with Dimitri. With the two pairs on one side, Igor was in the middle and forced to make a decision. He decided to vote with the Heiwa women and sent home Dimitri. Igor won the final immunity challenge and although Jessica heavily campaigned for change, Alexys and Peighton were so close with each other and voted out Jessica. At the Final Tribal Council, Alexys, Jessica and Igor had made the end of the game. Peighton played such an aggressive game that majority of the jury did not feel she was loyal enough to win. Igor was appreciated by the Intruders for being able to play under the radar but in an aggressive enough way. Alexys on the other hand played aggressive but loyal enough to be supported by the jury. In the end, Peighton earned no votes, Igor had three from Dustin, Jessica and Vikki but Alexys had votes from Aaron, Austin, Dimitri, Dion, Harriet and Quentin and gave her the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Japan Tribes